Nonvolatile memory elements are used in systems in which persistent storage is required. For example, digital cameras use nonvolatile memory cards to store images and digital music players use nonvolatile memory to store audio data. Nonvolatile memory is also used to persistently store data in computer environments.
Nonvolatile memory is often formed using electrically-erasable programmable read only memory (EPROM) technology. This type of nonvolatile memory contains floating gate transistors that can be selectively programmed or erased by application of suitable voltages to their terminals.
As fabrication techniques improve, it is becoming possible to fabricate nonvolatile memory elements with increasingly small dimensions. However, as device dimensions shrink, scaling issues are posing challenges for traditional nonvolatile memory technology. This has led to the investigation of alternative nonvolatile memory technologies, including resistive switching nonvolatile memory.
Resistive switching nonvolatile memory is formed using memory elements that have two or more stable states with different resistivities (i.e., resistances). Bistable memory has two stable states. A bistable memory element can be placed in a high resistance state or a low resistance state by application of suitable voltages or currents. Voltage pulses are typically used to switch the memory element from one resistance state to the other. Nondestructive read operations can be performed to ascertain the value of a data bit that is stored in a memory cell.
Resistive switching based on nickel oxide switching elements and other transition metal oxide switching elements has been demonstrated. Nickel oxide films for these elements have been formed using sputtering techniques. With these techniques it has been possible to produce nickel oxide (NiXO) films with sub-stoichiometric compositions in the range of Ni0.8O to Ni0.95O. Films such as these show promise for resistive switching applications, but generally have film densities that are no less than 80% of the stoichiometric metal oxide (e.g., 5.4 to 5.8 g/cm3 for nickel oxide) and relatively low film resistivities (e.g., generally less than 10 ohm-cm for nickel oxide). With conventional fabrication techniques, it has not been possible to produce metal oxide films that are super sub-stoichiometric (i.e., highly metal deficient NiOx with x<0.8 or x<0.65). Because metal-deficient metal oxide films may have advantageous qualities for resistive switching applications such as high resistance (and low density), it would be desirable if there were improved ways of forming such films for non-volatile memory elements.